I Won't Give Up
by Living4Fantasy
Summary: "I won't give up on us even if the skies get rough." Andromeda Black, of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, in her time at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, learns that sometimes what your heart has to say is far more important than what others have to say. Even if they're your family. An Andromeda Black & Ted Tonks story
1. Prologue

I Won't Give Up

"I won't give up on us even if the skies get rough."

Andromeda Black, of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, in her time at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, learns that sometimes what your heart has to say is far more important than what others have to say. Even if they're your family.

An Andromeda Black & Ted Tonks story

~ Prologue ~

Andromeda Artemis Black was, like the rest of her family, sorted into Slytherin House on September the first, 1964 at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Andromeda tossed her light brown hair over her shoulder in a pompous manner as she gracefully slid off the stool, on which she was Sorted into Slytherin, and walked over to her new House's table to join her sister.

Bellatrix Black, with her wild dark hair and black eyes gave her sister an approving look as she sat down beside her.

Andromeda looked around at her fellow Housemates some of which, were looking back at her with some kind of respect. She assumed that it came with her surname. She watched as the Sorting continued with Thomas Clare who was sorted into Gryffindor.

Beside her Bellatrix huffed.

"Mudblood," she said under her breath.

Andromeda look at her in confusion.

"What does that mean?" She whispered to her sister.

"It means that they were born of a Muggle family and are not of pure blood." Andromeda wrinkled her nose in disgust. "But don't let mother catch you saying that," Bellatrix continued. "It's 'unladylike' and we all know how terrible that is."

"How many of them are there, Bella?" Andromeda asked as if concerned that she would catch a rapidly spreading virus.

"Far too many. Like this next one," her sister nodded to a young boy, Ted Tonks, as he was called up to the stool. "Have you ever heard that name? Tonks?" She shook her head. "Every witch and wizard worth associating with has heard the name of Black!"

Andromeda nodded enthusiastically but she did not realize, that in the years to come, she would discover how truly wrong that statement really was.


	2. Chapter 1

I Won't Give Up: Chapter 1

"You can't sit there," stated Andromeda Black, a new third year.

"Why not?" Ares Carrow demanded.

"Because this is my sister's first year and I am saving her a seat beside me for after the Sorting."

"How do you know that she'll make Slytherin?"

Andromeda glared at the fifth year.

"Because she's a Black!"

Ares scowled at her but stood up to find another seat.

Even though Andromeda was younger, her name gave her quite a bit of power amongst her classmates. Or maybe they were just afraid of her sister, Bellatrix, who had gained hersel a reputation.

OoOoO

"Black, Narcissa!" Professor Minerva McGonagall placed the sorting hat on top of the blonde head of the youngest daughter Cygnus and Druella.

The Sorting Hat slid all the way over the eleven-year-old's eyes. After only a moment the tear in the old wizard's hat opened up and cried out, "Slytherin!"

The Great Hall broke out into applauds but most of them were coming from only one table.

Narcissa hopped off the stool and practically glided to the Slytherin table. She sat down beside her sister.

"Where's Bella?"

"Oh, she's over there sitting with Rodolphus Lestrange. But don't be fooled," she added after seeing the distraught look on Narcissa's face, "I saw her holding her breath as soon as your name was called and she didn't look away until she was sure you were going to be here."

"She didn't think I would make Slytherin, did she?" Narcissa grumbled.

"Bella was nervous, but she knew. We both knew."

OoOoO

"Here you are, Miss Black." Andromeda looked up from her breakfast to see her Head of House, Horace Slughorn, holding out her schedule for the year.

"Thank you," she said dismissively taking the parchment.

"You got yours too?"

Andromeda's best friend, Athena Nott, sat down beside her after kicking a scared first year out of the seat.

"Look what we've got first."

Andromeda looked at her list and groaned, "History of Magic."

"With Hufflepuff, no less," Athena added with fake enthusiasm.

Andromeda pushed the eggs around on her plate without really eating another bite.

"No sense putting it off. Let's go get our books."

And so Andromeda and Athena headed to the dungeons to gather their history books.

"You know, Dromeda," Athena said as they went up towards Professor Binns classroom, "I've got a bad feeling about Albus Dumbledore." She said the name with a sneer. "He has been here for three years and you can already tell that he's a big Muggle lover."

"In turn, that makes him a friend of Mudbloods too. It makes me sick."

Lewis Wellington, a known Muggle born, was walking by at that very moment so Andromeda made sure to let her voice carry and to let the look of loathing make it's way onto her otherwise beautiful face.

"Yeah, well I'm not exactly your biggest fan either, Black."

Both girls had heard his comment and both girls had their wands out in half of a second.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Athena demanded.

"Nothing, it was nothing."

"That's what I thought! But just to make sure you know your manners. . ."

OoOoO

Hufflepuffs and Slytherins alike had all settled into chairs at tables with their friends and had all slouched back in their seats not paying any attention to the already boring first lesson with Binns until Andromeda Black and Athena Nott came bursting into the class room, giggling.

"He'll be sneezing jelly for weeks!" Andromeda complimented her friend's jinx.

"Serves him right! The filthy Mudblood."

The two walked into class as though they owned the castle. Neither seemed to realize that they had interrupted the first five minutes of class or if they had they showed no signs of caring. They ignored Binns as he scolded them and went up to a table in the back where they began scribbling notes to each other.

Ted Tonks felt an elbow to his side which interrupted his thoughts.

"Dude!" Randy Wood whispered urgently to him. "Quit staring. She'll hex you if she sees you even looking in her direction."

"Okay, okay. . ." But he couldn't help it. Ted kept shooting glances at Andromeda Black, who was whispering and scrawling notes to the girl next to her, completely oblivious to his gaze that was resting on her.

• 9 Days Later •

'I'm going to be so late!' Andromeda was running down the corridors to the Charms classroom. She could almost see her mother now. "Don't run," she'd say. "It's not lady like."

The world could be in the middle of an fiery apocalyptic end and all Druella Black would be concerned about is acting like a proper, pureblood lady.

Meanwhile, all Andromeda was concerned about was not being late.

She rounded the corner, crashed into something hard, and fell to the ground. She snapped angrily at the person who got in her way.

"Watch where you're going!"

She hastily began scooping up all her parchment that had spilled out of her arms.

"Sorry," said a soft voice. "Here, let me help."

"No, you've done enough–" But her voice died out when she looked up into a pair of gentle blue eyes. They reminded her of the sky, just after an early sunrise. She blinked back to reality. Ted Tonks was holding out to her, most of her Charms essay.

"Thanks," she said awkwardly.

"Anytime. And I'm really sorry about that."

"Oh, um. . . That's fine. Just watch where you're going next time," she added harshly.

And with that, Andromeda continued running in her attempt to get to class on time.

OoOoO

"Miss Black, you are late," squeaked Flitwick.

"Sorry Professor!" Andromeda shuffled into class and her eyes swept the room for an open spot. Athena was sitting with William Parkinson and the only other open seat was next to Leo Canton who was a Gryffindor.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Sit down."

"Yes, sir," Andromeda muttered under her breath.

She quickly sat down next to Canton and shot him a 'try-to-talk-to-me-and-you-are-dead' look.

It only took a few minutes for Andromeda to get so bored she was ready to fall asleep because they were only discussing theory at this point of the year. Her mind wandered to her collision in the hallway with Tonks. He seemed very polite and almost like someone that she would not mind getting to know. Andromeda almost regretted the fact that he was a Mudblood. But there was no use thinking on that because it was't going to change.


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you to Livestrong617 for the review(: it was really appreciated and I am glad you are enjoying the story so far.**

**~ Living4Fantasy**

I Won't Give Up: Chapter 2

It was Christmas time at Hogwarts and so many of the third years were chatting animatedly on the walk to Hogsmeade. This was their first Christmas where they have been allowed to shop at the Wizarding village and many were excited to send care packages home.

OoOoO

"Do you think Cissy would like Sugar Quills?" Andromeda asked Athena as they glanced around the sweet shop.

"Yeah, probably."

"Okay. Pink or blue?"

"Blue."

Athena seemed to have broken from a thought.

"You know what bothers me, Andy?"

Andromeda grabbed several of the candies for her younger sister and turned to face her best friend.

"A lot of things bother you. To which are you referring?" She said with a grin.

"That they arn't more selective about the students allowed to come to Hogwarts."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," Athena continued as they stepped in line pay. "That they still permit Mudbloods to come here. If it were me running the school, only the purist of blood would be allowed in. Think of how great the school could be!"

Andromeda looked at her friend curiously.

"You don't like Hogwarts?"

"No it's alright. I'm just saying it could be much better."

"Yeah, you're right. It could use some improvement." She said as Thomas Clare walked by.

OoOoO

"For the last time, Bellatrix! Young ladies do not play Quidditch!" Druella Black screeched.

"But mother," Bella whined. "Slytherin needs a new Beater and Rodolphus says I'm really good–"

"I don't know what you doing on a broomstick in the first place but if it's Rodolphus Lestrange who's given you this idea–" Druella began.

"It's not just him, mother," Bellatrix shot back. "Everyone says I'm really good and–"

"Well everyone doesn't know what is best for my daughter–"

Andromeda closed the door, to the room that she shared with Narcissa, cutting off her elder sister and her mother.

"Are they still arguing?" Narcissa asked as she stepped out of the bathroom that led into the bedroom.

"Yup," Andromeda mutter gloomily.

"Ooh! Mail's here!" Narcissa bounced on her toes to the window and let in two owls.

"You got a letter, Andy." She handed the letter to her sister.

Andromeda's opened the letter and began reading Athena's familiar hand writing.

'Andromeda, I know the summer holidays seem far away but they'll be here before you know it and I want you to come spend it with me. The Quidditch World Cup is coming up and I want you to ask your parents if you can come.'

Andromeda did not think her mother could stand another conversation on the Wizarding sport.

'I for one, am all for supporting Ireland as oppose to Peru and if you think otherwise, don't bother showing up, loser.'

She chuckled quietly as she read that last line.

'See you in a few weeks.

Lots of love, Athena.'

"Who's it from?" Narcissa asked as she peered over Andromeda's shoulder.

"Athena."

"Oooh! Mum is never gonna let you go."

"We'll see, Cissy."

OoOoO

Athena and Andromeda boarded the Hogwarts Express began searching for an empty compartment.

"So how was your Christmas?" Athena asked as they approached the back of the train.

"It was alright. Bella and my mum kept fighting day in and day out."

"That sucks. Did you ask her about the World Cup yet?"

"No way! Not yet. If someone brings up Quidditch one more time she'll have a fit. I'll ask her later. I have about five months. I'll get a letter in to her," Andromeda reassure her.

"You better."

"All the other compartments are full. Come on, let's just ask your brother if we can sit with him."

"No way! Why don't we ask Serena Rosier?"

They opened the door to the very last compartment in the back. There was a petite brunette sitting in the window seat.

"Rosier," Athena called as she entered the compartment. "Can we sit with you? Everywhere else is full."

"Yeah, I suppose," she answered. "And it's Serena."

"Athena Nott," Andromeda pointed to her left, "And I'm Andromeda Black."

"I know," she smiled.

OoOoO

". . . I just don't see how half of an inch should make much of a difference," Athena said exasperated.

Serena giggled.

"Maybe Professor Branwell just hates you."

"That's likely. I think she is jealous because half of her family are Muggles."

Andromeda wondered how every conversation Athena had came down to purebloods versus Muggleborns and even half-bloods. She shrugged it off, though, because she did not really mind.

Serena spoke up.

"Well it doesn't really matter does it? She'll be gone by next year."

"She will be?"

"Of course, Andy," Athena cut in. "Haven't you noticed that none of our Defense Against the Dark Arts professors ever stick around for more than a year?"

"Now that you mention it . . ."

"And you guys know why, of course," Serena said.

The two girls looked at each other.

Serena looked shocked.

"Well," she leaned forward. "They say it is because You-Know-Who got refused the job."

"Wait, you mean–"

"Lord Voldemort."

"They say he's gathering followers," Athena said.

"Yes, well," Serena said. "He seems to know what he's doing."

"Toujours pur," Andromeda said with pride.

Athena seemed to like the direction the conversation was going although it was a topic that she had never discussed with Andromeda before.

"Yeah, I believe my dad is thinking about investing himself in this. And my brother is all for it," she said excitedly.

"What are his 'friends' calling themselves? Death something . . ."

"Death Eaters," Serena supplied.

"Yeah. . ." She out of reality's touch. "Do you think they recruit women?"

"Are you seriously considering it?" Andromeda asked, surprised and a little concerned.

"I don't know. Maybe. But what are you looking at me like that for? Shouldn't you be concerning yourself with your own sister?"

"Bellatrix?"

"I heard her and Lestrange talking about it in the library right before break. She said she thought it was a worthy cause."

"Well that does not mean she is going to join," Andromeda huffed.

"Why do you seem so against it?" Serena said accusingly.

"I'm not! It just seems. . . dangerous."

"But worth it," she said.

"I suppose. . ."


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry it this took a little while! Thanks for your patience.**

**~ Living4Fantasy**

I Won't Give Up: Chapter 3

"Come in, come in," said Professor Binns as the Slytherin and Hufflepuff students entered into his classroom.

Andromeda walked with Athena and Serena and made her way to a middle table where they dragged an extra chair over so the three could sit together.

"Now," Binns droned on, once his class had all sat down in their seats. "Up here I have for you, a box of small slips of paper. On each slip of paper there is a topic written on it. A topic that we studied at some point before your holiday break. Each topic is written twice, on two separate papers. You will come forward, draw out a piece of paper and then find your other classmate with that same topic and the two of you will write an 18 inch essay on it. Questions? Alright then come forward and draw a topic."

Andromeda looked at her friends, shrugged, and walked down to the front of the class where she joined the queue that was forming.

When she got to the front of the line and dug into the box and produce a small folded up piece of parchment. She unfolded it and saw "The Goblin Rebellion of 1612" written on it.

She went back up to her desk and saw Serena sitting there.

"What did you get?" She asked her.

She looked at Andromeda's parchment.

"Not that," she said glumly.

Athena approached them and read aloud,"The 1637 Werewolf Code of Conduct."

"Yes!" Serena bounced out of her seat. "That's what I got too!"

Athena looked at Andromeda.

"Sorry, Andy."

"Nah, it's okay. So long as I don't have an idiot for a partner."

But as Andromeda looked and looked she could not find who her partner was.

"Come on," she muttered anxiously.

Then she realized, with a knot in her stomach, that she had only been asking her fellow Slytherins.

"Please, Merlin, no."

When everyone seemed to have a partner Professor Binns called out, "Mr. Tonks cannot seem to find his partner."

Andromeda froze and dropped into a seat next to Serena.

"Don't be me, please don't be me," she was saying under her breath.

"Who else has the Goblin Rebellion of 1612?"

"Tough luck," Serena muttered to her.

All eyes were on Andromeda when the words escaped her lips, "I do."

Athena was looking at her with eyes full of horror as she walked over to Ted Tonks.

"I'm your partner," she told him.

She refused to meet his eyes and glared moodily at the floor with her arms crossed and her hip cocked.

"Now that everyone knows who they're working with," Professor Binns said. "I will dismiss you all to begin your work."

Andromeda said not one word to Tonks before she walked away and found Athena leaving the classroom. She whispered to her best friend, "I've got a plan."

"Professor," she said, smoothing out her blouse and heading over to Binns' desk. "May I ask you a question?" She said politely.

"No, you may not work in a group of three." The ghost did not even look up.

"How did you–"

"I've been teaching for a long time, Miss Black."

"But Professor, I do not particularly work well with Tonks, I mean, Ted."

"My answer was "no" two seconds ago and it has not changed. You ought to get to the library, Miss Black." Without even using the door, Professor Binns left the classroom, drifting through the chalkboard.

"Well this is just great." Andromeda plopped down next to Serena and Athena at a table in the middle of the library.

"What I am going to do?"

"Transfer schools," Serena said as she opened, "the Wizarding World of the 17th Century."

"This isn't funny!" She cried.

"Oh relax," Athena said. "Just let him do all the work."

"But what if he doesn't?"

"Then just fail this assignment," Serena suggested.

"That's funny," Athena said. "Andy would sooner cut all her hair off than fail an assignment."

Andromeda made an exasperated noise.

"This is serious!"

"Well I think you'll just have to spend a little time with the Mudblood."

•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•

"This is outrageous!" Bellatrix screeched as she exited Professor Binns office.

"You can't convince him either?" Andromeda asked

Serena, who had come for support, put a hand on Andromeda's shoulder.

"It'll be okay–"

"No it won't be!" Bellatrix interrupted.

The door to Binns office opened again.

"Speak of the devil," Serena mumbled.

"What are you doing here Tonks?" Andromeda demanded.

"Trying to convince Binns to give me a new partner," He said calmly. "Or to at least let me do a paper on my own."

Andromeda looked taken back.

"Why would you want a new partner?" Bellatrix glared down at him.

"Well obviously us being partners," he glanced at Andromeda, "is causing some kind of problem. It's probably just better for everyone if we didn't work together."

"Listen here, Mudblood," Bellatrix spat. "The only interaction you will be having with my sister is for this damned paper, understand?"

Her eyes were wide and filled with hate.

"Nothing more! Certainly nothing social."

Ted did not break her gaze.

Bellatrix huffed, grabbed her sister's wrist, and stalked back towards the dungeon.

Serena glared at Ted and followed after them.


	5. Chapter 4

I Won't Give Up: Chapter 4

For the next couple of days Andromeda avoided the library. She avoided making any sort of contact with Ted Tonks whatsoever. She avoided looking at him in classes and even avoided looking in the direction of the Hufflepuff table at meal times.

But she knew the inevitable would come. And it did, on the particularly snowy morning that was January the 8th.

Andromeda was strolling the corridors, with her sister, very pleased that she had no work to do on the Saturday, seeing as she had taken care of it all the night before.

"And he's a second year and he's always teasing me!" Narcissa complained.

"Well you tell him that he has no business messing with the House of

Black! And give him a quick jinx if you have to."

"But I don't know any yet."

"Don't worry," Andromeda grinned. "I'll teach you."

Ted Tonks approached the girls with caution and was relieved when he saw that their elder sister was nowhere in sight.

"Andromeda," he said.

Not having noticed him at the end of corridor, Andromeda was surprised to see Tonks standing there. She froze.

"Yes? What do you want?"

"Even though you might like to pretense otherwise, we do have a paper to write." Ted was surprised at his own boldness.

Andromeda looked down at Narcissa.

"Cissy, go back to the common room," she instructed.

"But–"

"Now!" She snapped.

Narcissa Black glared at her feet before turning around and moodily walking back to the dungeons.

"Well," Andromeda stalked past Ted expecting him to keep up.

"Well, we have paper to write," he repeated.

"Keep your voice down," she said, looking around. "People might hear you."

She picked up her pace.

"I don't care."

"Well I do!" She said, exasperated.

"Why?" He asked as they entered the library.

"Just... Because," she glared at him. "You wouldn't understand."

"Enlighten me," he said through clenched teeth.

"Leave it alone, okay?" She snapped.

They walked through the library until Andromeda picked a table in the back corner.

She sat down and realized...

"I left my parchment and quill in my dorm."

"It's okay," Ted said, all signs of irritation gone from his voice. "You can borrow mine."

They both silently browsed the shelves for useful and relevant books occasionally speaking up to say things like, "do you think we'll find anything in here?" or "how about this one?"

It had been over an hour of silent note taking from both of them until Ted spoke up.

"Tell me though," he said. "Why should it matter whether your parents were wizards or not?"

Andromeda really had not minded Tonks' quiet company so far and was disappointed that he had to ask such a question that there was only one answer to.

"Our purity of bloods proves our superiority," she stated simply.

"So... It means your better than the rest of us?"

"Yes," Andromeda said. "It does."

"But what does it prove? I mean, I'm sure I can do spells just as well as you can."

"Do you want to put that to the test?" She said icily.

Ted did not answer.

"We should be done for the day." She decided. "One more minute of this and my brain is going to fry."

"Yeah, you're right. Same time tomorrow?"

"If we must."

\_|_/_|_\_|_/_|_\_|_/

Athena Nott lounged in front of the fire in the Slytherin common room.

She saw the crowd forming around Ares Carrow as he displayed his left forearm. Athena couldn't see very well but she knew better.

She stood up and pushed her way to the front of the crowd.

"You ought to be careful who you show that to," she advised, pompously.

"Oh yeah? You don't even know what it is do you?" Carrow rolled down his sleeve.

"Of course I do," she leaned in and lowered her voice. "My dad's got one and so does my brother. Even my mum. And my father says that when I'm old enough, I'll be next."

The sixth year looked at her.

"I'm impressed," he said.

"Why? What's going on?" A voice asked.

Athena turned and saw Andromeda at the edge of the crowd that had began to break apart.

"Oh, Carrow here has just been showing off his, you-know-what."

"His what?" She asked, confused.

"His," she lowered her voice again. "His Dark Mark."

Andromeda still had a bewildered expression on her face.

Athena whispered in her best friend's ear.

"Really? Sounds painful," she said with a hint of amusement.

"Well just ask Bellatrix. I bet you she has one."

"You think?"

"Yeah, and I bet she sneaks out with the others at night."

"What others?" Andromeda asked.

"Well let's just say," Athena said. "That this Lord Voldemort is gaining followers of all ages."

They both stayed quiet for a minute before Athena broke the silence.

"So where were you?"

"In Hell."

"Huh?"

"I was writing my paper."

"With the Mudblood?" Athena asked.

"Yup." Andromeda didn't know why she was uncomfortable with that word but she was. Maybe it was just because her mother drilled into her how much of a crude word it was and that she was not allowed to say it.

Maybe that was it

\_|_/_|_\_|_/_|_\_|_/

"Would any man have hopes of finding his proper pureblood wife at a Quidditch match? I think not! First Bellatrix, now you. Perhaps Narcissa will grow up with some sense and then all of my daughters won't be disappointments."

The rest of the students in the Great Hall we all opening care packages or reading friendly letters from home that were asking how the start of the term was going.

Andromeda grumbled as she crumpled the message she had received from her mother a moment ago.

Athena and Serena were both looking at her with anticipation.

"So? What'd she say?"

"What do you think?" Andromeda was pouting as dropped the wad of parchment into her glass of. orange juice.

"You'll just have to take Serena."

Serena looked up.

"Sorry Andy," she said.

"No you're not." Andromeda was grinning.


	6. Chapter 5

I Won't Give Up: Chapter 5

"Andromeda will you pass me the book that's under your bag, there? Andy?"

Ted leaned forward and tapped Andromeda on the arm.

She snapped up her head as her thoughts were interrupted. She glanced at Ted with a look of surprise before handing him the book he'd requested.

"Don't call me that," she muttered.

"What?"

"Andy. Don't call me Andy," she repeated. "Only my friends call me that."

"Okay..." Ted went back to his notes before pausing and then asking, "What were you thinking about?"

"Hogsmeade," Andromeda replied without looking up.

"You regretting not going?"

"Yeah."

"Well you know we could always head over now and ditch the essay for the rest of the day," he suggested.

She looked at him.

"We?"

"Or you. I've got it from here. I mean, we're almost done." Ted had not even realized that he was speaking as if they'd go together. He had just gotten so used to spending the last week with Andromeda in the library that he'd almost felt as if they were becoming friends. Almost.

"No, no," She said. "It's fine."

They sat in an awkward silence, which Ted had gotten used to.

"Thanks for the offer, though," she added.

"Oh," he said, a little surprised. "Yeah. No problem."

After another few minuets of silence Andromeda pushed her paper over to him.

"How's this for the conclusion?"

Ted read it over.

"That's really good, actually."

"So... We're finished?"

"I guess."

More silence.

"Well," Andromeda stood abruptly. "Um, I'll turn it in then."

She rolled up the parchment.

"Yeah, sure." Ted pushed his chair back and stood up. "It was, uh, nice working with you," he added.

Andromeda hesitated.

"You too."

In order to avoid even more awkward silence, she hastily packed up her stuff and turned to leave.

"See ya around," she said and then after a moment of realization she added, "Or, um, not, actually."

She pulled her bag over her shoulder and quickly walked out of the library without stopping to see the look on Ted's face.

"Andromeda?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Oh, yeah!"

Athena gave Andromeda a suspecting look.

"You know, you've been doing that lately," she said.

"Doing what?"

"Zoning out on me. Getting completely lost in thought. What are you even thinking about?"

"School work," Andromeda lied. "I think Slughorn must hate everybody with all the homework he is giving us."

"Oh I know! He's really pissing me off with all the remedies we're doing..."

But Andromeda couldn't hear her anymore. She was thinking again. She hadn't completely lied when she had said she was thinking about school work. She did not know why but her thoughts kept drifting to the essay she had turned in for Binns' class yestarday. What was so special about a stupid paper?

'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

{6 Days Later}

"Come on guys! Let's do something fun. I am so bored," Holding out the O sound on "so," Andromeda complained to her best friends.

"Like what?" Serena asked, not looking up from her homework.

"I dunno. Let's go back to Hogsmeade. Take some pictures, do something, you know, memorable."

Athena sat down next to Andromeda on a couch in the Slytherin common room.

"Memorable?"

"Yeah. These are supposed to be the best years of our lives, or so they say. We should take so many pictures that we don't forget a thing."

"Oh, trust me," Serena said under her breath. "I don't need any pictures to remember these years."

Andromeda's face fell.

"Well, I'm bored," she said again.

"You," Athena suggested, "Can go to Hogsmeade."

"Yeah, don't let us stop you," Serena finally looked up.

"Well," Andromeda thought for a second. "Okay. I think I will."

She got up off the couch, grabbed her cloak and scarf, and set out for the Wizarding village.

Andromeda was walking along the path that ran through Hogsmeade Village. It was slippery because of all the boots that had packed down the snow on top of it.

She sipped a warmed Butterbeer and continued to watch the snow falling onto thatched roofs and pine trees.

It was nice to have some time to herself and to her thoughts but Andromeda would rather Serena and Athena be there with her.

She pulled her green and silver scarf tighter around her neck as a gust of wind blew in. She shivered.

Andromeda looked up when she heard a particularly loud group of students coming out of the Three Broomsticks.

With a pang, she regretted her friend's absence, once more.

The small crowd began making their way in her direction.

There was a Gryffindor, with glasses and red hair peaking out of under his hat, two Ravenclaw girls both with light blonde hair, a few other students, and, with a jolt, she realized Ted Tonks was among them.

'So what?' She said to herself.

Things were going to go back to how they were, with the two of them. They were going to go back to not acknowledging each other's existence.

And that's just what she did.

When the group passed her, she completely ignored them and pretended to busy herself with the Honeydukes bag in her hand and ducked into the pub.

"Is that my sister?" Bellatrix asked her friends.

"The one with the scarf covering half her face?" Ares Carrow leaned back in his seat to get a better look. "Yeah I think so."

"Well she's all by herself. Hey Andy!" She called.

Andromeda looked up, smile, and walked over to their table.

She pulled the scarf off of her pink face.

"Hi Bella," she panted.

"Wanna sit down?" Bellatrix offered.

Her friends all moved to make a space for Andromeda next to her.

"Thanks."

"Sure thing."

Rodolphus Lestrange leaned forward.

"So why are you out all by yourself?" He asked.

"Because my friends," she replied. "Are all being lame and sitting by the fire in the common room. Which probably wasn't a bad idea."

"And who are they, again?" Ares asked.

"You're sister," she said, nodding to Evan Rosier. "And Athena Nott."

"Oh, Nott," He said looking into his Butterbeer.

"What?"

"Nothing," Bellatrix said.

"Oh, come on. Someone tell me."

"Alright," she said. "It's just... They seem to hesitant to pick a side."

"You've lost me," Andromeda said, confused.

"Well..."

Everyone leaned in as Bellatrix spoke. They obviously enjoyed the topic at hand and did not want anyone else to hear.

"It's becoming apparent that a revolution is rising with the Dark Lord gathering followers and all..."

"Oh." Andromeda had heard a lot of hushed whispers about this "Dark Lord" even from her parents over Christmas break.

She had been walking down stairs to have some tea by the fire when she passed her father's study and over heard her parents talking in quiet, stressed tones.

"There is obviously something stirring and if we don't pick a side before it begins–"

"But did you hear what his followers brand themselves with?" Andromeda had always thought her mother to be a stern, strong woman and was surprised to hear her voice shake.

"It's just to prove that they are dedicated." Cygnus reassured his wife. "Besides, although his methods can be a little crude, his views are not far from ours."

She, at the time, had no idea what her parents we're talking about but had decided to not dwell in what she'd heard.

Andromeda was not sure, yet, if she liked this "Dark Lord" or not but she was afraid of what her family was getting themselves into.

But Bellatrix carried on as if she had not heard her.

"And I'm sure there's nothing wrong with your friend, but her family needs to decide if they're with us, or against us."

Everyone at the table was nodding in agreement. Except Andromeda.

"Us?"

"I'm being hypothetical," Bellatrix said.

But Andromeda wasn't convinced.


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry that this chapter is kind of short, guys. Hope you like it anyways(: ****  
**

**~ Living4Fantasy**

I Won't Give Up: Chapter 6

"It feels like a perfect to dress up like hipsters and make fun of our exes. Woah, woah..."

Annie Tonks sang under her breath as she walked through the corridors with her Potions textbook in her arms. It was March and the snow was melting. She was feeling very happy that morning but she couldn't say why.

She passed a group of chattering Slytherins. One girl stood out to her and she knew why. A very pretty brunette which, if she was correct, went by the name of Andromeda Black.

Annie's brother had never said so but it was obvious by the way he looked at her that Ted had a massive crush on this girl. She was afraid he was going to get his heart broken. She was just worried about her big brother.

She must have been staring because Andromeda Black was giving her a funny look that quickly turned into a glare.

Annie pulled her books into her chest and ducked her head down as she walked past her and into Potions class.

"Who is she?" Athena asked as a small Ravenclaw second year seemed to be staring at Andromeda.

"I don't know," Andy said slowly. "But she seems familiar. I'm not sure why." She began to give the girl daggers until she looked away. Andromeda lift up chin up and kept walking.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

April was approaching rapidly and Andromeda spent the last few days of March looking longingly out the window.

"If it wasn't so wet and slushy outside..." She'd grumble to herself.

She wanted so desperately to take long walks out in the sun but it wasn't "ladylike" to walk through mud and water if one could avoid it.

"So that's why, when dealing with werewolves it's always best to..."

Andromeda had her chin in her hand, and was once again looking out the window. She couldn't hear Professor Branwell over the sound of her own thoughts.

The grass was poking up under the snow and birds were singing.

Her mind was wandering to, for whatever reason, the library. The paper she had written with Ted Tonks had gotten full marks and they were both really proud of it.

Well, she was proud of it. She hadn't spoken to him since the last day in the library so she had no idea how he felt. She kind of missed their small talk. Why didn't they talk anymore?

Of course they didn't talk anymore!

Andromeda's thoughts had quit wandering and she returned to the present where she mentally slapped herself.

Why would they ever talk?

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

"Serena? Truth or dare?"

Andromeda, Athena, and Serena were all in the common room playing a good old fashioned game of truth or dare.

"Um..." Serena sat back and twisted her chestnut brown hair around her finger. "Truth."

"Okay," Andromeda gave her a playfully evil grin. "Do you have a crush on Amycus Carrow?"

Serena covered her red face with her hands.

"Oh!"

Athena and Andromeda began to giggle.

"Yes, alright?" She bit back a grin. "So what? Okay, okay. I get to pick now. Andy."

"Dare," Andromeda said leaning forward.

"I dare you–"

But no one would ever know what she was going to say because at that moment Bellatrix came into the common room surrounded by friends who all seemed to be cheering.

The girls looked at each other confused. Andromeda jumped up off the couch and went to see what all the commotion was.

"Hey Bella," she tried to squeeze her way through the crowd to her sister. "What's all this for?"

"I made the Quidditch team," she said with pride. "I'm the new Beater."

"Mum is going to hate you."

"Mum can suck it up." Bellatrix was far too excited to give her mother's opinions a second thought.

The crowd swept her to the couch by the fire place where they demanded that she recount every detail about the tryouts.

"What happened to the other Beater again?" Serena asked Andromeda and Athena who had moved to the armchairs in the corner.

"Bludger to the head," Athena said. "And he fell off his broom. They were saying permanent brain damage. His parents took him home as soon as Madam Pomfrey let him out of the hospital wing."

"Yikes."

"Yeah, well now my sister is taking his place." Andromeda slouched down in her seat.

"Oh relax. She'll be fine," Serena reassured her.

"I hope you're right."

"Bella!"

"What is it Cissy?"

Narcissa came running up to her sister at breakfast in the Great Hall.

The loud chatter of the students carried on just like normal.

Narcissa showed her sister a letter with nice red ink on the front of it.

"I got a letter that was meant for you."

"Who's it from?" Bellatrix set her napkin down and reached for the letter.

"Mum," Narcissa said.

"Oh, then I don't want it." She gave her back the envelope.

"You aren't going to read it?"

"Nah. All she's going to be saying is how much of a disappointment I am and blah blah..."

Evan Rosier laughed in the seat next to her.

"Well what do I do with it?"

"Burn it? I really don't care."

Narcissa turned to leave but then stopped.

"Bella, why would you be a disappointment?" She asked.

"Because I'm playing Quidditch now and it's not proper or socially acceptable or something stupid like that."

"Oh. That's a silly reason to be a disappointment if you ask me."


	8. Chapter 7

**This chapter is a little bit sappy since I was listening to Taylor Swift when I wrote it(:**

**Anyways, I hope you like it.**

**~ Living4Fantasy**

I Won't Give Up: Chapter 7

"Just do it mate!"

"No way! She's totally gonna kill him!"

"Nah, don't listen to him!"

Ted glared at his friends.

"How am I supposed to decide what to do when I have all of you in my face?"

Arthur Weasley put a hand on his shoulder.

"Girls love all that secret admirer stuff. That's how I got Molly to go out with me."

Ted stared at the vase of red and white roses.

"But it's Andromeda Black. She wouldn't even consider being my friend let alone anything else."

"Just go for it," Arthur encouraged. "Live for the moment. That's what the Muggles say, eh?"

"I suppose..."

"Andy wake up."

Andromeda felt herself being shaken and opened her eyes.

All six of the girls in her dorm were gathered around her bed.

"Ah!" She sat up quickly and looked around, confused. "What's going on?"

They all began to giggle.

Athena stood up and went over to the window where she pulled back the thick curtains. Sunlight poured into the dark, cold room.

Everyone separated so Tanya Lenten could get through to Andromeda's bed. She held a glass vase of roses.

"What the–"

"Look at the card." Serena grinned.

Andromeda searched through the white and red flowers until she found a rectangle of thick, expensive parchment that had her name written on it in very nice cursive handwriting.

"Who's it from?" She asked flipping the card over.

"It doesn't say."

"I bet it's Serena's brother Evan."

"No way! He's a fifth year."

"Well maybe it's Antonin Dolohov."

"What if he isn't even in our House?"

"No one else would have the nerve if they weren't Slytherin."

While her House mates theorized about who the mysterious sender could be, Andromeda just smiled and looked at the flowers and the card with nothing but her name.

Andromeda and her friends spent the next couple of days trying to figure out who sent the flowers to her but never seemed to come up with any realistic answers.

"Rabastan Lestrange," Athena said. "I know it."

"I have hardly ever spoken to him. Besides," Andromeda said as she sat down for dinner in the Great Hall. "Whenever we do talk it's always in a group and he never really seems interested."

"Maybe he's shy," Serena suggested.

"Rabastan Lestrange? Shy? Ha. You're funny."

"Well, well," Bellatrix walked over and took the seat opposite of them. "Looks like you've caught someone's attention." She said and laughed.

Andromeda blushed.

Narcissa followed her sister's lead and sat in the empty seat next to Bellatrix.

"Andy!" She giggled.

"Oh come on! Does everyone know?" Andromeda looked next to her at her friends. "Who did you tell?"

They laughed and tried to keep their faces straight.

"No one."

"Liars." Andromeda sipped her coffee.

Narcissa continues to giggle as she poured herself some juice.

"I think it's romantic."

"Of course you do, Cissy."

"Yeah but when I find him I'm going to hex him," Bellatrix said causally as she buttered her toast.

"What?" Andromeda coughed on her bacon.

"Yup. It's my job." She said. "As your sister, that is. Besides, he'll put up with your family if he really likes you."

Athena and Serena were looking at her in a mix of horror and amusement.

"You'll scare him away!" Athena exclaimed.

"Then he's not good enough for her," Bellatrix said it as if it was obvious.

Andromeda's face was beet red. She was grateful when Serena changed the subject.

"Are we going to get up early to go to Hogsmeade?" She asked

"I want to sleep in," Athena said.

"No," Andromeda insisted. "Let's get up early. Then it won't be too crowded."

"Fine."

"I wish I could come," Narcissa said, staring at her plate.

"Oh, just wait a few years," Bellatrix said. "How about I go with you guys?"

Serena looked a little bit nervous because, who wasn't afraid of Bellatrix? But Athena had been Andromeda's friend long enough to know that she was safe. And she was treating Serena casually enough so she didn't have much to fear. Apparently she was officially accepted.

"Yeah, okay," Serena said with a small smile.

"You set?" Andromeda asked as she tied the laces on her boots.

It may not have been very cold anymore but it still was muddy and wet.

"Ready," Serena and Athena said in unison.

"Okay. We've gotta meet Bella."

And they did.

She was waiting for them just outside the front doors.

"Let's go then," She said as she pulled on a pair of fingerless gloves.

The four of them spent the whole walk up talking about typical teenage affairs; life, school, gossip, and boys.

"Where are we going first?" Athena asked when they reached the village.

"I could go for a Butterbeer," Andromeda said.

"Or a Firewhiskey," Bellatrix said as she led the way into Madam Rosemerta's pub.

"She's kidding right?" Serena asked.

Athena and Andromeda just laughed in response.

"Ted, you're not going to get anything?" Molly Prewett inquired as she sat in a booth with Arthur, Ted, and a few others.

"Nah," his sister, Annie, leaned forward with a grin. "He's broke. He spent all his allowance on those flowers."

Ted rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, thanks for writing that card for me. There's no way my handwriting could be that good."

"All I wrote was her name."

"Ooh," Serenity Lovegood smiled as she sipped her Butterbeer. "I'll buy you a tankard if you tell me who she is."

"No way!" He said leaning back in his seat.

Arthur piped up.

"Yeah, really. This doesn't need to become a rumor. No one can know."

"Oh, Arthur," she elbowed him. "We're all friends here. Nobody is going to be telling anybody's secrets."

"Okay..." Ted said slowly. "Well, it's... Her name is..."

"Spit it out!" Molly encouraged.

"It's Andromeda Black."

A hush fell over them.

"Ted!" Serenity gave him a small hug from the seat next to him. "Don't you dare go getting in over your head, you hear?"

They chose a small table by the window and the hearth that had a fire blazing in it despite the weather.

"Andy would you grab the drinks?" Bellatrix asked as she shook her cloak off.

"Sure." Andromeda laid her own cloak over the back of her chair, taking her pouch of galleons out of the pocket.

She walked to the counter in the front of the pub.

"What can I get you, sweetheart?" Madam Romserta asked as she cleaned out an already clear glass.

"Four Butterbeers."

"Coming up."

Andromeda leaned up against the counter as the barmaid filled up the pewter mugs.

She looked around at the mostly empty room. Other than a single man with a hood over his face in the corner and a small crowd next to her, the place was deserted. It usually was this early in the morning.

"Nah," She heard a voice in the group by her say. "He's broke. He spent all his allowance on those flowers."

She couldn't help it, she was interested. The booth they were in was behind a wooden divider that she couldn't see over so she leaned against it causally and listened.

"Yeah, thanks for writing that card for me. There's no way my handwriting could be that good." This voice was a boy's that seemed familiar. Andromeda didn't have time to try and figure out who it was before the other voice said, "All I wrote was her name."

"Ooh," A third, softer voice said. "I'll buy you a tankard if you tell me who she is."

"No way!" The boy leaned against the divider right behind Andromeda

A fourth voice spoke.

"Yeah, really. This doesn't need to become a rumor. No one can know."

"Oh, Arthur," The soft voice piped up again. "We're all friends here. Nobody is going to be telling anybody's secrets."

"Okay..." The first boy said "Well, it's... Her name is..."

"Spit it out!" Another girl spoke up. She sounded excited.

"It's Andromeda Black."


	9. Chapter 8

**Why do I keep listening to Taylor Swift while I write?**

**Sorry that this chapter is just a little short.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!**

**~ Living4Fantasy**

I Won't Give Up: Chapter 8

Andromeda froze. Did she just hear that? Did he just say her name? 'Who is he?' She wondered. 'Why does his voice sound so familiar?'

But she wouldn't have to wonder for very long.

The girl with the soft voice squealed, "Ted!"

Andromeda almost gave an audible gasp.

"Don't you dare go getting in over your head, you hear?" She said.

Forgetting about the Butterbeers Andromeda turned and walked back to the table where Bellatrix, Athena, and Serena were engaged in a conversation about Quidditch.

She didn't bother for them to notice her approach or for Athena to stop speaking.

"I completely forgot," She said. "I've got a Potions essay I have to finish. I'll see you guys later!"

She turned on her heels and left the pub, looking back only to steel a glance at Ted Tonks who was talking animatedly with his friends, completely oblivious to her gaze.

Andromeda needed to be by herself. She needed to clear her head. A long walk around Hogsmeade and back to the school would do nicely.

What was she going to do? Her secret admirer that she and her friends were so excited about turned out to be...

'A Mudblood,' She thought bitterly to herself.

This was not at all how she imagined this would turn out.

She splashed through a puddle as she passed the joke shop. She kept her hands in her pockets and her head down as she attempted to be invisible. She didn't want to be bothered right now. She just wanted to think.

It was sweet of Ted but that did not at all justify it. He should have known better. Was he stupid?

'I've got to do something,' Andromeda said to herself. 'I'll go to him and I'll tell him... Um...'

Tell him what? To go away? To leave her alone? That it would never happen?

'That's exactly what I will tell him.'

Andromeda came back to the common room later that day to find Athena waiting there for her by the fire.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Andromeda said as she sat on the couch next to her.

"You sure? Because last I checked our Potions essays were turned in a week ago."

"Did I say Potions? I meant Ancient Runes." Andromeda knew for a fact that her friend did not take Ancient Runes so she was safe.

"Alright," her tone was still one filled with doubt.

"Sorry about ditching you guys," Andromeda apologized.

"Eh, it's no problem. Surprisingly we had a good time with Bellatrix."

"Really? Oh. That's good."

"Yeah. You're sister can be quite friendly if she isn't cursing you."

Andromeda laughed.

"If she likes you, she can be good company. A bit strong headed, but hey, who shouldn't be?"

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

For the next few days Andromeda could not seem to find Ted Tonks when they weren't in class.

First she tried to get his attention in Binns class so she could signal him to hang back after class. Then she realized she was attracting more attention to herself.

"What are you doing?" Serena asked her with a confused expression on her face.

"Nothing." Andromeda went red in the face and slouched back in her seat with her head down.

And later, in Herbology, he seemed like he always had to be accompanied by someone. Even when he was getting a new sack of potting soil he had the redheaded Gryffindor boy with him.

Even at mealtimes. There tables were right next to each other but with all the other students around, what was she going to do?

Finally she found him alone in the library after class hours.

He was browsing the back shelves when Andromeda approached him.

"We need to talk," she whispered.

Ted jerked in surprise and dropped the book he was holding.

She rolled her eyes and bent down to pick it up.

He took it from her with a quiet word of thanks.

She couldn't tell if he was being shy or being polite because they were in a library.

"Okay," he said quietly still. "Talk about what?"

He continued to browse through books looking for something particular.

Andromeda poked her head around both sides of the tall shelf making sure no one was around.

The place was practically empty except for a Ravenclaw reading in the front of the library and Madam Pince, the librarian, reorganizing some old books in the Restricted Section.

"About those flowers–"

"What flowers?" He asked sounding perfectly innocent.

"Listen Ted–"

He stopped.

"–I know you sent me those roses and–"

He sighed.

"You're going to tell me that is was a bad idea? I know. It was a stupid mistake. You were never suppose to know they were from me." He sounded distant.

She felt a pang of pity. And guilt.

"Yeah well..."

"Andromeda." He stopped his literary search and turned to her. "We can just forget it happened. Really."

She looked at him with a mixture of confusion and surprise on her face.

"It doesn't have to be a big deal," he said without much expression.

"Oh... Okay. Um, thanks." She turned to leave but froze when he said one last thing.

"And I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble." He sounded sincere.

And all at once Andromeda felt sorry for him. She felt terrible. He was being so kind. He was damning the consequences and taking a risk.

Because of the way he felt about her.

It was complete impulse, that came out of nowhere, that directed Andromeda's next actions but she would be grateful for it in the future.

She turned back around and walked right up to him.

And she kissed him. She kissed him like time didn't exist. As if no one else was there. As if no one would ever find them.

But that was too good to be true.


	10. Chapter 9

**I was listening to Treacherous and Holy Ground by (guess who) Taylor Swift.**

**I think they accompany this chapter really well so (if you want to) I suggest you listen to them while you read it.**

**:)**

**~ Living4Fantasy**

I Won't Give Up: Chapter 9

"What the bloody hell do you two think you're doing in my library?"

Ted and Andromeda both jerked and their foreheads hit each others.

They both rubbed their heads and looked up to see Madam Pince standing there with a scowl on her face.

"Damn students don't realize that a library is for reading. Get out! Both of you! And do not even think about coming back until you know how to respect this place!"

Andromeda and Ted fled like their lives were at stake.

Laughing, they went into to the empty corridor outside.

"Wow... Um..." Ted ran his fingers through his blonde hair, chuckling,

"Yeah..." Andromeda shifted her weight between her feet. "Sorry about that... I mean, I hope you got your book."

"No. But that's okay," he said with a smile.

"Well, what was it?"

"Magical Hieroglyphs and Logograms."

"Ancient Runes! I've got a copy of that checked out and I'm almost finished with that it. You could use it after me."

"Thanks," Ted smiled.

And though they didn't really talk about the incident in the library, they made an unspoken agreement to meet there every Monday night unless, of course, their friends were around.

Even Ted's friends were not allowed to know, for Andromeda's sake.

"Please?"

"They won't tell anyone," he assured her.

"Save me the humiliation."

"Sure, okay..."

"Morning."

Andromeda slid into the empty seat across from Serena and Athena in the Great Hall. She began to serve herself some pancakes and eggs.

"Well you seem happy," Athena observed.

"Does this have anything to do with whoever sent you those flowers?" Serena asked. "Did you figure out who it was?"

Andromeda froze while pouring her maple syrup.

"No," she said. "I didn't."

"Then why are you so happy?" Athena asked.

"I dunno... I just am. Is that a crime?" She joked.

She looked up over Athena's shoulder and saw Ted looking at her from the table across the Hall. She smiled.

"What?" Athena was staring at her.

"Oh! Nothing..." Andromeda continued to eat her bacon. "I just have a good feeling about today."

"What are we doing?"

This was the third week in a row that Andromeda and Ted met up at the library in secret.

Andromeda was leaning back in her chair and looked distant.

"What do you mean?" Ted asked her.

"What if someone finds us? What if my friends find out? More importantly, what if my sister finds out."

"Then she'll get kicked out of Hogwarts for murder," he chuckled.

Andromeda brought all four chair legs onto the floor, looking concerned.

"Ted, this is serious!"

"Okay, okay. I'll be serious," he promised.

"What if Bellatrix finds out?" She asked again.

"She won't."

"Ted..."

"Andy." He looked her in the eye. "She won't find out. I promise."

The end of the school year was approaching rapidly and the older students were getting frantic about their studying that they had put off for as long as they could have.

"I'm going to hate being OWL students," Serena said while they were sitting in the common room on a Saturday night.

"Yeah," Andromeda agreed. "Just look at them."

All the fifth, sixth, and seventh years were comparing notes and were pouring over large books. They were getting so uptight that they would hex anyone that disturbed their peace.

"Even Bella's getting anxious," Athena noticed. "I don't think I've ever seen her this quiet before."

Bellatrix was sitting in the corner with Rodolphus Lestrange. They were both looking at the same thick book and they were both scribbling notes as they read.

"Ooh this is gonna suck," she said.

"Relax, Athena," Serena said. "We won't be there for a few years."

"Still..."

"I don't want to think about it," Andromeda said. "It makes my brain hurt."

"Okay, then why don't we talk about Quidditch? Bella is awesome!"

"Yeah," Serena agreed. "Your mum would totally change her mind about it if she could see her play."

"No she wouldn't," Andromeda assured her. "She would sooner do her own cooking and cleaning than admit she was wrong."

Andromeda sat in the library waiting for Ted that Monday night. She was reading the Daily Prophet which told her that four more Muggle homes had been attacked and still the only evidence left behind was the same strange symbol in the sky above the houses.

Andromeda knew better. It was this Dark Lord that everyone was whispering about.

She folded up the paper and set it back on the table.

She looked up when she heard someone approaching.

"Sorry I'm late," Ted said as he sat down. "I couldn't get Arthur to leave me alone."

"It's no problem," she told him.

"Besides," he said pulling something out of his bag. "I've got these."

He set down two cold bottles of Butterbeer.

"Madam Pince will kill you if she sees these."

"Then she won't see them."

Andromeda laughed and popped open a bottle.

"You're crazy," she said.

"I know." Ted grinned.

"So," she said after a moment. "We only have one other night like this before the summer holiday."

"Yeah..."

"But we could always write?"

"You're insane," Andromeda said.

"Oh come on!" He said. "You can address the front of my letters to Rabastan Lestrange or something and then your parents won't be suspicious."

"Alright," she agreed. "That might work."

He smiled and said, "to the summer."

And they drank Butterbeer and laughed and talked until the library closed for the evening.


	11. Chapter 10

I Won't Give Up: Chapter 10

**Sorry that I skipped a lot of the summer holiday guys. And sorry it took me centuries to update. **

**And sorry (so many apologies!) that is super short!**

**Anyways, hope you like(:**

**~ Living4Fantasy**

"I can't believe it, guys," Athena said on the train ride home. "We just finished our third year."

"That means," Serena said, sitting up straighter in her seat. "We're almost halfway through with our education at Hogwarts."

"Don't remind me!" Andromeda squeaked.

"We still have four years to go."

"Well, just don't mention graduation. Bella's almost there and I still haven't accepted that yet."

"Why not?"

"I just... don't want to lose my sister. That's all."

The Hogwarts Express pulled into King's Cross Station mid-afternoon. People were bustling about to get in their last goodbyes.

"I'm going to miss you both!" Andromeda said as she hugged her two best friends.

"We'll miss you too," Serena said.

"We'll write," Athena promised.

"And have fun at the World Cup," Andromeda said with a smile.

"Oh, you can bet on that." Serena grinned.

"Andromeda!"

She looked up to see her mother calling her name. Standing with her was her father and her sisters.

"Alright. I'll see you guys in a few months," she said before she ran off to meet her family.

'Dear Ted,

The summer has been great so far.

Mum still doesn't like Bella playing Quidditch but she's come to terms with it so Bella practices in the yard sometimes. She's even, secretly, teaching me to ride a broom. It's so amazing! I love the feeling of freedom it gives me.

How's your summer holiday been?

Gotten a crack on the homework yet?

Much love, Andromeda'

Andromeda folded up the parchment, signed it to Rabastan Lestrange, and gave it to her owl Clara.

"Take this to Ted," she told her.

Clara nibbled her finger affectionately before taking the letter and flying out the open window.

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\

"Happy birthday, 'Dromeda!"

Narcissa woke up Andromeda early the next morning with a big hug and a small wrapped box.

"Well you seem more excited about my birthday than I do."

"Go on! Open it," Narcissa said, squealing.

Andromeda took the wrapping off of the small package and saw a beautiful silver, oval locket with a symbol on it. The symbol was sort of a triangular eye; a circle inside a triangle with a line running through it vertically.

"It's beautiful, Cissy," Andromeda said, looking at the locket with interest.

"I picked it out," Bellatrix said from the doorway.

"You helped pick it out," Narcissa said defensively.

"Thanks," Andromeda said to the both of them. "I love it."

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\

'Dear Andy,

Summer has been good. I have not even touched my homework yet! Why would I go near it with a month and a half still left of holiday?

I am really glad you like flying. Maybe we can do a lot of it when school starts again.

I miss you!

Ted'


End file.
